smitefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Vamana
|Tipo = Ataque de Curta Distância, Físico |Classe = |Prós = Alta Defesa, Alta Regeneração |Data de Lançamento = 31 de Maio de 2012 |Favor = 5,500 |Gemas = 200 |Vida = 480 |Vida por Nível = 85 |Mana = 200 |Mana por Nível = 39 |Velocidade = 365 |Velocidade por Nível = 0 |Alcance = 12 |Alcance por Nível = 0 |Ataque por Segundo = 0.9 |Ataque por Segundo por Nível = 1.4 |Dano = 37 |Dano por Nível = 2 |Contribuição de Poder = 100 |Tipo de Poder = Físico |Progressão = Nenhuma |Física = 18 |Proteção Física por Nível = 2.9 |Mágica = 30 |Proteção Mágica por Nível = 0.9 |HP5 = 8 |HP5 por Nível = 0.5 |MP5 = 4.7 |MP5 por Nível = 0.41 }} Apesar de sua baixa estatura, Vamana, o Quinto Avatar de Vishnu, jamais deveria ser subestimado. Suas duras lições de humildade puseram vergonha até no mais orgulhoso dos reis. O rei-demônio Bali era justo e correto, mas mesmo com todas as suas virtudes, ele era extremamente orgulhoso e movido por uma profunda ambição. Depois de conquistar o Submundo e tudo na Terra, Bali conseguiu arrancar os Céus do Deus Indra. Incapaz de recuperar seu trono, Indra implorou a Vishnu por ajuda e assim Vishnu tomou a forma de um pequeno homem mortal, um sacerdote chamado Vamana. Em seu palácio esplendoroso, Bali distribuía presentes aos devotos. Vishnu, disfarçado como o monge Vamana, carregando um guarda-chuva de madeira, pediu apenas um terreno que pudesse atravessar com três passos. Bali ofereceu uma ilha a Vamana, mas o monge persistiu em seu pedido, que Bali concedeu, contra os desejos de seu conselheiro. Imediatamente, Vamana cresceu até proporções cósmicas, quebrando o telhado do palácio e enchendo os céus. Com um passo colossal, ele tragou toda a Terra e o Submundo. Com o segundo, ele consumiu os céus. Agora, com tudo abaixo de suas duas unidades, Vamana não tinha mais onde dar seu terceiro passo. Esse desafiou Bali a voltar atrás em sua promessa ou oferecer algo sobre o qual pudesse pisar. O exército demoníaco de Bali surgiu, mas o rei-demônio ordenou que parassem. Curvando-se com humildade, Bali ofereceu sua cabeça para o terceiro passo. Vamana enviou Bali para o submundo mas, reconhecendo sua benevolência, mostrou piedade, concedendo a ela soberania sobre ele, em apreço ao sacrifício do rei. Vishnu devolveu o controle dos Céus a Indra e deixou seu avatar para trás, junto com uma valorosa lição. Até mesmo os reis mais poderosos e arrogantes podem ser humilhados pelo menor dos homens. Padrão= |-|Protetor Divino= 9500 |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Vamana_Protetor_Divino_Ícone.jpg }} |-|MC Va'mano= |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Vamana_MC_Va'mano_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Cangaceiro= (Baú do Oráculo) |Requisitos = Nenhum |Ícone = Vamana_Cangaceiro_Ícone.jpg |Modelo 3D = Confira o Modelo em 3D desta aparência. }} |-|Dourada= 9500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 1 |Ícone = Vamana_Dourada_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Legendária= 12500 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 5 |Ícone = Vamana_Legendária_Ícone.jpg }} |-|Diamante= 15000 |Requisitos = Deus Nível 10 |Ícone = Diamante_Ícone.jpg }} *''Vamana está em Smite desde o Beta Fechado''. *''A piada "Estou cantando na chuva, que sentimento fenomenal. Eu estou lutando outra vez." de Vamana é uma referência ao filme americano de comédia musical, Cantando na Chuva. *''A provocação direta de Vamana para Agni "Now you're under my umbrella, ella, ella, e, e, e! Under my umbre- I kinda like that song." é uma referência à música Umbrella de Rihanna. *''A introdução "Ooh, baller, shot caller, whatcha gonna do when I'm coming up on ya?" da aparência MC Va'mano é uma referência à música Bad Boys de Circle. *''A piada "How you doin'?" da aparência MC Va'mano pode ser uma referência a um dos personagens principais do seriado americano Friends, Joey Tribbiani. *''A piada "Who am I? I'm batman!" da aparência MC Va'mano é um trocadilho e uma referência para o Batman. *''A provocação "Mana's gonna knock you out! Whaa?! Mana's gonna knock you out! Hey hey!" da aparência MC Va'mano é uma referência à canção Mama Said Knock You Out do LL Cool J''. en: Vamana es: Vamana pl: Vamana zh: 瓦玛那 Vamana Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Deuses Hindus Categoria:Deuses de Ataque de Curta Distância Categoria:Deuses Físicos Categoria:Deuses Guerreiros Categoria:Deuses de Alta Defesa Categoria:Deuses de Alta Regeneração